La vie est la somme de nos choix
by Pumsan
Summary: A 19 ans, Bra est une jeune femme comme les autres, jusqu'au jour ou elle tombe enceinte. Elle devra faire face à des responsabilités, mais cela commence mal quant-elle ment à sa mère et à son frère à propos du père de cet enfant ... mais Végéta n'est pas dupe lui...
1. Part 1

**Cette histoire met venue petit à petit dans mon petit cerveau et j'ai eu l'envie de l'écrire, elle n'est pas très longue, en deux parties je pense (Je ne suis pas encore sûr). Elle se concentre sur Bra principalement. Sans DBGT évidemment.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers de Dragon Ball Z appartient à Akira Toriyama. Seule cette petite histoire est de moi.**

 **J'ai eu du mal à savoir si cette histoire était en Rated K+ ou en Rated T donc par précaution c'est en Rated T.**

 **Je suis désolée pour toutes fautes moche que je peut faire, je ne suis pas experte en orthographe.**

* * *

 **LA VIE EST LA SOMME DE NOS CHOIX**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Les oiseaux chantent, la lumière du jour ce faufile à travers les rideaux. Tout semble parfait à Bra à ce moment-là, elle est confortablement installé dans son lit en train de dormir et de rêver, seule dans son grand lit. Rien ne pourrais gâcher ce moment. Enfin presque...

Bra sent quelque chose remonter de son estomac, la réveillant aussitôt. Elle se lève précipitamment de son lit en direction des toilette.

Elle vide tout le contenue de son estomac dans les toilette. Elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, en se disant qu'elle avait du manger quelques chose de pas frais avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle regarde son réveil qui affiche neuf heures. _C'est encore trop tôt pour se lever_ , se dit-elle. Elle se recouche alors.

Environ une heure plus tard, ses nausées on reprit. Encore plongé dans la cuvette de ses toilettes, elle recommence a vomir de plus belle.

Elle décide finalement de ne pas retourner dans sa chambre et aller dans la cuisine pour retrouver ses parents surement déjà lever.

-Bonjour, ma chérie ! Dit Bulma sur un ton joyeux en voyant Bra arriver.

Elle prend son petit-déjeuner avec Végéta qui lit son journal à coter d'elle.

-Ouais, b'jour... Dit Bra encore barbouiller.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai vomi deux fois, j'crois que je suis malade. Dit Bra en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

-Je vais prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin alors. Dit Bulma en buvant un bol de café.

Bra acquiesça avant de se lever pour prendre un bol dans un placard et se faire un chocolat chaud.

Bulma avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même. Sa sert d'avoir de l'influence. Bulma accompagne Bra au médecin, cette dernière ne supportant pas être seule dans un endroit pareil.

Dans la salle d'attente, principalement des enfants, mais pas que... Une femme portant un masque blanc, surement pour ne pas transmettre ses microbes. Bra ne se sent pas très alaise avec tous ces malades.

Une porte s'ouvre et un homme en blouse blanche apparait.

-Mademoiselle Briefs ?, demande-t-il.

-Oui c'est moi ! Dit Bra en se levant et en faisant signe à sa mère de venir avec elle.

Elle avait beau avoir 19 ans, elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule avec un homme qu'elle ne connait pas.

-Bien, commence le médecin, que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai vomi deux fois. Dit Bra.

-Vous avez d'autres symptômes à par les vomissements ?

-Non, non rien d'autre...

-Suivez-moi ! Dit le médecin en allant devant un divan de consultation. Déshabillez vous et allongez vous !

Bra se mi en sous-vêtement devant l'œil attentif de sa mère et s'assoie sur le divan.

-Vous êtes malade que depuis ce matin ? Demande le médecin en passant ses mains sur le vendre de Bra.

Bra acquiesce. Le médecin a les mains froide ce qui la fais frissonner.

-Avez-vous des rapports sexuelles ?

Bra regarde sa mère assise sur une chaise près du bureau. Elle lui fait signe de répondre.

-Oui, dit Bra le plus inaudible possible.

-Pardon ? Fait le médecin.

-Oui ! Dit Bra plus fort.

Le médecin fini par prendre une machine bizarre que Bra ne connaissais pas. Une sorte de mini radio avec une sorte de Stéthoscope intégrer dedans.

Il place le machin rond sur son ventre et allume la machine. Un bruit sans dégage, des sortes de battements.

-C'est quoi ? Dit Bra affoler.

-Des Battements de cœur ! Dit le médecin.

-Mais mon cœur ne se trouve...

Elle a compris que ce n'est pas son cœur qu'elle entend...

-Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Briefs !

Bulma reste choqué par cette révélation.

-C'est pas vrai ! Dit Bra.

-De 12 semaines, précise t-il.

Le ciel vient de tomber sur la tête de Bra, _c'est pas possible_ , se dit-elle.

En sortant du cabinet médical, Bulma ne dit rien, trop en colère pour dire quoi que se soi. Bra non plus ne dit rien, elle a trop peur d'avoir les foudres se sa mère.

-Maman... Dit Bra en brisant le silence.

Elles arrivent toutes les deux devant la voiture.

-Maman ? Insista Bra.

-Tais toi ! Crie presque Bulma.

Finalement, elles montent dans la voiture. Un silence glacial ce fait dans la voiture qui roule direction la capsule.

-Je suis désolée. Dit Bra la tête baissée.

-Désolée ? Bra comment a tu pu ne pas faire attention ? On a eu une discussions toutes les deux à propos de la contraception, tu t'en rappelle ?

Bra sa rappelle très bien, sa mère lui en avais parlé durant une heure.

Bra hoche la tête ne disant rien.

-Qui est le père ? Dit Bulma sur un ton plutôt doux.

A cette question Bra regarde sa mère comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

-Je sais pas ! Dit-elle tout simplement.

-Pardon ? Fais Bulma choqué.

-Je crois savoir le moment ou ça c'est passer mais la personne exacte j'en sais rien. J'étais à une fête, j'avais beaucoup bue, tout est flou dans ma tête... Lâche Bra.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai ! dit Bulma irritais.

Bra n'ose plus rien dire, elle n'entend pas souvent sa mère dire des injures, quand elle en dis c'est qu'elle est en colère et mieux vaux ne rien dire dans ces cas-là.

Un long silence reprend la place.

-Ne dis rien à papa s'il te plait... Dit Bra au bord des larmes.

-Non, Bra tu peut pas me demander ça !

-Je te promet que je lui dirais, mais je t'en pris, ne lui dit rien pour l'instant, il va me tuer !

Bulma ne dit plus rien, ça veux surement dire qu'elle est d'accord.

Arriver à la Capsule Bra va directement dans sa chambre elle ne veux croiser personne et surtout pas son père. Il est préférable qu'elle se fasse toute petite pour le reste de la journée. Mais elle devra bien l'annoncer à son père un jour, surtout qu'elle ne pourra pas avorter, c'est trop tard. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'élever cette enfant, de toutes les manières elle ne veut pas l'abandonner.

Mais sera-t-elle une bonne mère ? Elle est encore une enfant et elle a encore besoin de grandir. Pourra-t-elle compté sur le père de ce bébé ? Elle remercie Dendé que sa mère est gober son mensonge. Elle n'aurait jamais pu dire à sa mère qui est le père de cet enfant, elle l'aurait surement tuée pour de bon. Mais ils ne seront pas dupe longtemps, le bébé aura surement des traits physiques du côté de son père. Ou peut-être juste qu'il ressemblera trait pour trait à Bra.

Debout devant sa fenêtre, Bra regarde les voitures et les gens à pieds passer, le quartier est plutôt calme à cette heure de la journée. Des enfants avec un cartable sur le dos et avec leurs parents passent devant la Capsule, une école est non loin d'ici. Elle se dit qu'elle aussi un jour elle irait chercher son enfant à l'école comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était petite.

Une voiture entre dans l'aller du garage, c'est Trunks qui revient du travail. _Et si maman lui disait ?_ Pensa Bra. Une boule se forme dans son ventre en pensent ça. Comment Trunks réagira quand il le sera ? Il voudra surement tuer la personne qui la mise enceinte tout comme Végéta d'ailleurs.

 _Oo_

Trunks rentre dans la maison avec sa valise de travail remplie de papiers, le même rituel tous les jours depuis qu'il travail à Capsule Corp. Il vit toujours chez ses parents à 32 ans et est très heureux comme ça.

-Bonjour Trunks, tu as passer une bonne journée ? Dit Bulma en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Elle revient de son bureau d'où elle travaillée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle est encore bien énervé contre sa fille, pour rester tranquille.

-Comme d'habitude, dit-il d'un sourire. J'ai croisé papa dans le jardin, il m'a dit que Bra à était chez le médecin, elle va bien ? Dit-il inquiet pour sa sœur.

-Elle va bien, plus de peur que de mal. Dit Bulma peu convaincu par ses propos.

-Très bien, je suis soulagé, vu le ton qu'à employer papa, j'ai cru que c'était grave.

-Tu le connais, il exagère toujours quand c'est à propos de Bra.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit-il en se grattant la tête. J'en peu plus d'être dans ce costume qui me sert de partout, je vais me changer ! Dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Une fois changé, il veut être sûr que sa sœur va bien en allant la voir dans sa chambre.

-Salut Bra, dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre. On m'a dit que tu es aller chez le médecin et je suis venue vérifier si tu allers bien.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle assise sur son lit un coussin sur ses genoux.

-Tu est sur ? Insiste t-il.

Trunks connais bien sa sœur et sais très bien quand elle va bien et d'après ce qu'il vient de voir ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle ne dit rien, elle sait que son frère a vu qu'elle n'aller pas si bien que ça.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demande t-il.

Un long silence s'en suit. Elle hésite à lui dire, de peur de sa réaction. Trunks n'est pas Végéta, il est moins violant, peut-être comprendra-t-il ?

-J'suis enceinte ! Lâche t-elle d'un coup.

Un blanc... Plus un bruit dans la chambre.

-QUOI ? Crie Trunks.

La colère se lit dans ses yeux, tout comme Bulma tout à l'heure. Bra s'attendait à cette réaction, ce qui est plutôt normal venant de sa part.

-Enceinte ? Enceinte ? Répète t-il. Papa le sait ? Demande t-il

-Non pas encore, j'ai peur de lui dire...

-Qui est le père ?

-J'en sais rien ! Ment-elle

Elle ne veux pas en dire plus à Trunks, comme pour sa mère.

Comparer à sa mère Trunks n'est pas choqué par cette révélation. Il connait Bra et sais qu'elle boit beaucoup durant les fêtes que donne ses amis.

Trunks n'insiste pas plus est quitte la chambre de Bra.

 _Oo_

Les jours passent et Bra n'a pas l'air de vouloir le dire à son père, il ne remarque même pas que Bra est différente. Ni Bulma ni Trunks ne lui à dit, à la grande joie de Bra.

Elle vomie encore le matin, ce qui lui donne mal à la tête à force. Ce matin elle eu l'impression de vomir tout ce qu'il y a dans son corps, une larme c'est faufilé le long de sa joue, elle à l'air malade aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que le début !

Bra entre dans la cuisine, ou ses parents sont déjà, une main sur le ventre et toute blanche.

-Tu va bien Bra ? Demande Bulma inquiète.

-J'ai encore vomi et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

Végéta regarde sa fille comme si c'était un monstre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal en point.

-Tu est encore malade ? Demande t-il.

Bra se raidit à cette question. Elle en avais marre de mentir à son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant du moins pas aussi longtemps. Elle se demande si ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire...

 **OooOooOooO**


	2. Part 2

**Merci Abbyfalls345 pour ta review, j'espère que cette deuxième partie répondra à t'es questions et/ou confirmera t'es doutes -Ou pas-.**

* * *

 **LA VIE EST LA SOMME DE NOS CHOIX**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 _Elle en avais marre de mentir à son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, du moins pas aussi longtemps. Elle se demande si ce n'est pas le bon moment..._

-Papa, je... doit te dire quelque chose...

Végéta est assis à la table en face d'elle, ce n'est pas souvent que Bra lui dit ce genre de choses. Cela l'inquiète.

-Je t'écoute !

Bra tremble un peu, elle a peur de sa réaction. Elle le connait bien et il ne garde pas forcément sa colère pour lui.

-Je... je... suis...

La phrase ne veut pas sortir de sa bouche, elle est terrifiée.

-Tu est ? Accouche Bra, c'est énervant ! s'impatiente Végéta.

Bra déglutit, elle est incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle voit déjà Végéta s'énerver contre elle.

-Salut tout le monde, fit Trunks en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il se dirige vers la machine à café, soigneusement suivi du regard par Bra, qui préfère regarder son frère plutôt que son père.

-Quand tu seras décider, tu me fais signe ! Dit Végéta en quittant la cuisine.

Il faut qu'elle lui dise maintenant !

-J'suis enceinte ! Dit Bra sans réfléchir plus.

Végéta ce stop net à l'entrée de la cuisine. Trunks, lui, failli perdre l'équilibre. Et Bulma ne tiens plus en place.

-Tu quoi ? Dit Végéta partagé entre l'étonnement et la colère.

Il se précipite auprès d'elle pour espérer lui fait répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Je suis enceinte, répète t-elle tout bas.

Végéta écarquille les yeux, il sent la colère monté en lui. Comment sa fille chérie a pu tomber enceinte ? Elle est si jeune encore.

-Qui est le père ? Dit-il les dents sérer.

Il imagine déjà lui écraser les os et le tuer.

-Je sais pas, commence Bra, j'avais beaucoup bu et...

-Me prend pas pour un imbécile, qui est le père ? Répète Végéta.

Il s'est rapproché de son visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas.

-Je te les dit, je sais pas, commence t-elle à pleuré.

Végéta lui donne gifle qui la décolle de sa chaine et la fait tomber à terre. Il ne l'a pas frappé fort juste de quoi lui faire peur.

-Végéta, crie Bulma.

Il ne l'écoute pas, il a les yeux rivé sur sa fille et il ne compte pas la lâché temps qu'elle n'aura pas dit qui est le père de cet enfant.

Il est debout devant elle, elle qui est par terre et reste choqué parce que vient de faire son père. Il n'avais jamais lever la main sur elle. Des larmes commencent à coulées le long de ses joues.

Il se penche vers elle, il lui prend les deux bras et la secoue légèrement.

-Dit-moi qui c'est... dit Végéta plus qu'énerver.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle ne sais pas qui c'est, dit Bulma calmement.

-Elle peut peut-être vous bernez vous, mais moi elle ne me trompera pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ! Dit-il énerver. Alors, tu me réponds, continue t-il de la secouer.

Les pleures de Bra s'intensifie, _arrête_ , supplie t-elle à mi-voix.

-C'est Goten, c'est Goten ! répète t-elle en pleure.

Végéta lâche les bras de Bra tout doucement, choqué par la révélation de sa fille. Il n'est pas le seul, Bulma et Trunks restent sans voix. Quant à Bra, elle continue à sangloter, toujours par terre.

-Je suis désolée... Dit-elle en tenant ses bras rouges par les mains de Végéta.

Bulma, qui est debout, met une main à sa bouche et s'assoie sur la chaise juste à coter d'elle.

-Goten... souffle t-elle choqué. Le fils de Gokû ? Demande t-elle à sa fille, perdu.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des Goten ? Demande Végéta furieux.

Bra essuie ses larmes sur ses joues avant de se relever, consciente qu'il voudra du temps à sa famille pour digérer cette nouvelle.

-La progéniture de Kakarotto a mis ma fille enceinte... Je vais le tuer ! Dit Végéta en partant de la cuisine.

-Papa ! Crie Bra.

Mais trop tard, il est déjà parti bien décider à trouver Goten et lui faire comprendre sa colère.

La cuisine est plongée dans le calme le plus total, Bulma toujours assise à regarder sa fille sans rien dire, cette dernière, debout regardant dans le vide. Et Trunks adosser au plan de travail, les mains dans ses poches.

-Tu m'explique ? Dit-il sur un ton calme.

Bra sort de sa rêverie et fini par regarder Trunks. Il l'a le regard froid envers elle. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, enfaîte.

-Si tu veux rien me dire, c'est Goten qui va devoirs m'expliquer. Dit-il en partant à son tour.

Bra regarde son frère partir sans rien dire, à quoi bon ? De toute façon Végéta aussi est à sa recherche, ça pourra pas être pire.

-Et moi tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Demande Bulma perdu.

Bra marche doucement vers la chaise, où elle était assise quelques minutes avant, pour s'y assoir. Elle est désormais en face de sa mère, qui la regarde en attendant des explications.

-Il se passe quoi entre toi et Goten ? Demande t-elle sur un ton plus dur.

Bra est un peu choqué par le changement d'humeur de sa mère.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ? Oui j'aime Goten, si tu veux savoir. Dit Bra.

Bulma reste encore une fois choqué par cette réponse.

-Et lui ?

-Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne serais pas enceinte. Dit Bra en baissant les yeux.

Bulma semble réfléchir, elle ne l'avait pas venue venir celle là. Jamais, elle n'aurait penser que ce sois Goten le père.

-Mais alors, ce que tu m'as dit, c'est faux ? Tu n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool quand cet enfant à était conçu ?

Bra secoue la tête de gauche à droite en regardant ses mains posés sur ses cuisses.

-ça fait quelques mois qu'on est ensemble, enfaite. Dit Bra à mi-voix.

Voyant que Bulma ne dit rien, elle continue :

-Je suis allée le voir un soir sur son lieu de travail, j'ai attendu qu'il finisse. Je voulais le voir, pour une raison inconnue. Au début, il était surpris de me voir là. Puis j'ai prétexter, que je passais là par hasard.

Elle s'arrête, voyant sa mère qu'il l'écoute avec attention.

-On a du passer une heure ensemble ce soir là. Le lendemain je voulais le revoir alors j'ai fait la même chose, j'ai été le voir sur son lieu de travail, en n'attendent qu'il finisse. Puis sa recommencer chaque soirs, je voulais juste le voir c'est tout. On s'amusais comme de simple amis.

Bra s'arrête pour boire, sa gorge est sèche par les pleures de tout à l'heure.

-Et ensuite ? Demande Bulma.

-Il était vital pour moi de le revoir, je savais pas pourquoi. Puis on c'est embrassé et j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Dit Bra en baissant la tête.

-Au début, on voulait le dire à personne, c'était un secret entre nous. Puis, qu'aller dire notre entourage, c'est vrai après tout, je n'es que 19 ans et lui 31 ans, ça fait 11 ans d'écart et ce n'est pas rien.

-Et je suppose que quand tu disais dormir chez tes amies, c'était faux, C'est chez Goten que tu aller ? Me dit-elle.

Bra lui sourie en haussant les épaules, ce qui veut dire _oui_.

-Quand même, ça me rassure, que cet enfant à était conçu par amour plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un que tu connaisses pas.

Bra lève la tête, elle a bien entendue, sa mère approuve ?

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tes choix... Goten quand même...

 _C'était trop beau pour être vrai_ , pense Bra.

 _Oo_

-Kakarotto, hurle Végéta en arrivant sur l'herbe du Mon Paozu.

Il s'avance vers la maison de Gokû, les poings serrés. Pour dire, qu'il a entendu, Gokû sort de la maison.

-Végéta, qu'est-ce tu fait ici ? Demande Gokû.

-Où est ton fils ? Demande Végéta d'un ton dur.

-Lequel ? Demande Gokû innocent.

Végéta le prend par le col, visage dur.

-Joue pas avec moi, je te parle de Goten ! Crie t-il presque à Gokû.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi Végéta cherche son fils. Ce qui peut paraitre normal.

-Il dois surement être au travail à cette heure là. Dit Gokû. Pourquoi ?

-Ton bâtard de fils a mis ma fille enceinte ! Crie cette fois-ci Végéta.

Un bruit de verres casser ce fis dans la maison, Chichi a visiblement entendu ce qu'a dit Végéta. Elle a fait tomber sa tasse de café, qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-C'est une blague ? Dit-elle.

-J'aimerais bien, répond Végéta en lâchant Gokû.

 _Oo_

Trunks entre dans le grand immeuble qui devait bien contenir, 20 étages. Beaucoup moins que Capsule Corp', mais sa reste grand. C'est une entreprise informatique, là où travail Goten.

Il s'avance vers l'accueil, ou une femme plutôt jeune est.

-Je veux voir monsieur Son, Goten Son. Demande t-il à la femme.

Elle hésite un peu avant de regarder dans son ordinateur.

-Je suis désolée, il est en réunion, repasser plus tard.

-Quel étage ? Demande t-il en ignorant sa dernière phrase.

-Monsieur je...

-Quel étage ? Re demande Trunks en criant.

-Quatrième... Répond l'hôtesse visiblement apeuré.

Après un bref _merci_ Trunks de dirige vers l'ascenseur, déjà rempli de mondes évidemment.

Arrivé aux quatrième étages, un couloir à sens unique s'y trouve. ç _a devrais pas être compliqué de trouver la salle de réunion,_ pense Trunks.

Il marche, jusqu'à trouver cette fameuse salle. Il n'attend pas que cette réunion de finisse et entre directement dans la salle cherchant Goten du regard. Tout le monde le regarde.

-Trunks ? Fis Goten surpris.

Trunks avance vers lui avant de le prendre par le col et l'emmener à l'extérieur.

...

Il jette Goten dans le coin de verdure, derrière l'immeuble, pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

-Mais ca va pas, t'es malade ! Crie Goten.

Trunks reprend le col de Goten encore assis dans l'herbe avec un visage rempli de colère.

-Tu couche avec ma sœur espèce d'enfoiré, lâche Trunks à bout de nerfs.

Goten reste sans voix, il se demande comment il a pu savoir ça. _Est-ce Bra qui lui a dit ?_

-Comment est-ce... Commence Goten.

-Tu l'a mise enceinte en plus. Coupe Trunks.

-Attend... quoi ? Crie Goten.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi Bra lui en a pas parlé ?

-Bra est enceinte ? Demande t-il.

Trunks lâche Goten, conscient que cela ne réglera pas le problème de se battre avec lui.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux, avant que Goten décide de le brisé.

-J'aime ta sœur, tu sais !

Trunks hausse les sourcils, il ne pensait pas que Bra et Goten pouvaient s'aimer. Elle est sa sœur et il est son meilleur ami, pour lui c'était impensable. Surtout que rien ne laissais croire ça.

-Ca dur depuis quand vous deux ? Demande Trunks en s'assoyant à coter de son ami.

Goten semble réfléchir.

-Six mois, je crois.

Trunks fait les gros yeux, il est surpris par cette révélation.

-Quoi, aussi longtemps sans que je le sache ?

-On voulait le dire à personne.

-Mais moi quand même ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Le silence reprit place. Trunks n'insiste pas plus, si, ils n'ont rien dit à personne, c'est qu'ils avaient leurs raisons. Pour Trunks six mois ça fait long, il se demande comment il n'a pu rien remarquer, même à leur comportement.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller au Mont Paozu, mon père t'attend surement et vaux mieux pour toi que tu parles avec lui maintenant ! Dit Trunks sur un ton calme.

-Il fallait bien passer par là un jour de toutes façons ! Fait Goten en se levant.

Trunks regarde Goten, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de confronter Végéta, il a du s'y préparer depuis longtemps.

-Finalement, tu ferais mieux d'aller à la Capsule, il a déjà du aller chez tes parents et il a dû partir voyant que tu n'y étais pas. Dit Trunks en se levant aussi.

-Attend moi là, je vais prévenir l'hôtesse d'accueil que je quitte le travail plus tôt. Dit Goten en partant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Une fois fait, Trunks et Goten s'envolent vers la Capsule.

A la Capsule, Végéta est déjà rentré en colère de ne pas avoir trouvé Goten, il n'est pas venu tout seul, Chichi à voulue à tout pris aller à la Capsule pensant trouvé son fils la bas. Gokû est venue lui aussi sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa femme criée aussi fort.

Chichi est assise dans le salon devant une tasse de thé fumante et boue de l'intérieur à l'idée que son fils est mis une femme enceinte sans même être marié. Car oui Chichi sans fiche pas mal que se soit Bra ou une autre, ils ne sont juste pas mariés, ce qui lui déplait beaucoup.

Quant à Gokû, il n'a aucun avis, il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir compris la fureur de Végéta et de sa femme.

Bra quant à elle est assise droite et les mains sur les genoux en face de Chichi et à coter de Bulma, qui lui tient l'épaule en guise de soutiens.

La porte d'entrée se fait entendre, laissant apparaitre dans le salon, Trunks et Goten un peu surpris par tout ce monde dans le salon. Goten ne s'attendait pas à voir ses parents ici.

-Toi ! Fait Végéta en pointant du doigt Goten. Comment à tu oser toucher à ma fille ?

-Papa ! Dit Bra en se levant. Arrête ça. C'est ridicule, tu agis comme si, il m'avait violer.

Végéta ce tus, il ose pas dire grand chose devant sa fille, il sait qu'au fond de lui, qu'elle a raison et sa le tue de l'avouer.

-C'est vrai Végéta, ils sont assez grands pour faire leurs propres choix. Dit Bulma. Tu sais, elle restera pas ta petite fille éternellement.

-Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que se soi le fils de Gokû qui l'a mise enceinte. Je refuse que mes gènes soient mélanger à c'elle de Kakarotto. Dit-il en le regardant.

-De toutes façons, il est trop tard ! Dit Bra. J'ai pris ma décision, je tiens à le garder et l'élever, je refuse de tuer quelqu'un.

-Je suppose que j'ai rien à dire, alors écoute moi bien Goten, t'a intérêt à l'aider pour cet enfant ! Dit Végéta en regardant Goten.

-Bien sûr que oui, je vais élever cet enfant avec elle ! Dit Goten confiant dans sa décision.

Végéta, qui n'a plus rien à dire quitte le salon les bras croisés.

-Alors, si c'est ça, faut préparer le mariage ! Dit Chichi en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

-QUOI ? Crie Bra, Goten et Bulma ensemble.

-Vous croyez que deux demi-saiyens qui on un enfant ensemble, ça donne un _vrai_ saiyen comme Végéta et moi ? Dit Gokû sans se soucier de ce qu'a dit Chichi.

-Gokû, tu es irrécupérable ! fait Bulma en soufflant.

* * *

 **Voila la fin... ou presque... J'ai prévu un épilogue !**


	3. Epilogue

**LA VIE EST LA SOMME DE NOS CHOIX**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Le soleil commence à se lever et les oiseaux à chanter, encore une belle journée qui s'annonce pour Bra, qui s'étire dans son lit, heureuse de commencer une nouvelle journée de vacances.

Elle pose sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur son oreiller, elle regarde l'homme qui partage sa vie, depuis maintenant sept ans. Il dort encore, mais pas loin de se réveiller. Il bouge, ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement. Bra sourie, elle le trouve tellement mignon.

-Bonjour, monsieur Son. Fit-elle.

Il sourie, même le matin au réveille, elle est belle. Il a de la chance de l'avoir, c'est ce qu'il pense tous les matins en la voyant.

-Bonjour, madame Son. Fait-il a son tour avec une voix encore endormie.

Elle se penche vers lui et lui donne un furtif baiser sur la bouche avant de se lever. Même en vacances Bra n'avais pas de repos.

-N'oublie qu'aujourd'hui on va déjeuner chez mes parents, à moins que tu veuille te faire tuer par mon père, tu a intérêt de dépêcher. Fit Bra avant de quitter la chambre.

Goten soupire, _elle aime donner des ordres tout comme son père_ , pense t-il. En suivant le conseil de sa femme, Goten se lève.

En quittant sa chambre, Bra alla dans celle d'à coter. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, Bra va à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux et laisser passer les rayons du soleil.

-Aller debout, dit Bra a l'attention de la personne dans le lit.

-Oh non, pas déjà ! Fis une voix de petite fille.

-Si, aller, lève toi, tu voudrais pas ne pas aller chez grand-mère et grand-père quand même ?

La petite se redresse dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille.

-Fallait le dire plutôt ! Fit-elle.

Bra sourie et part de la chambre en disant un : _Tu te lève hein !_

Cette petite est le portrait craché de son père, elle n'a pas un trait en commun avec Bra, à sont plus grand désespoir. Shiloh, de son nom, a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, les traits de son visage sont semblables à Goten et de Gokû aussi. Mais question caractère c'est Bra voir même Végéta quelques fois. Elle est un parfait mélange, d'après Bra.

Dans la cuisine Bra prépare le petit déjeuner, comme presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle est mariée à Goten. Chichi lui appris quelques trucs pour devenir une bonne mère. Non pas que Bulma est une mauvaise mère, mais on peu pas dire que c'est un bon modèle en matière de mère. Chichi s'y connais plus.

-Hum... sa sent bon ! Dit Goten en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il est vite suivi par Shiloh qui trottine presque en entrant à son tour. Elle a failli faire tomber un cadre, une photo est dans ce même cadre, une photo de mariage, de leur mariage. Il s'est déroulé quelques mois avant la naissance de Shiloh. Bra avais un petit ventre rond dans sa robe de mariée et avait un grand sourire.

Shiloh porte une jolie robe d'été à fleur et sourie jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu est bien joyeuse aujourd'hui. Fit Goten.

-Elle est contente de voir ses deux grands-père aujourd'hui. Dit Bra en amenant le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Shiloh est très proche de Gokû et Végéta même si ce dernier lui montre peu d'intérêt en public mais est un vrai papi poule quand il est tous seul avec elle.

-Je sent que je vais être jaloux, si ça continue. Dit Goten sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Shiloh se jette un son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

-Mais non, tu es mon papa chéri, fait-elle.

Cela fait rigolé Bra, il joue tout le temps les jaloux pour avoir l'attention de sa fille.

 _ **Oo**_

Tout le monde est réuni sur la grande table de jardin de la Capsule, comme autre fois. Tout le monde à l'air heureux et en bonne santé. Bulma est donc heureuse de voir tout le monde, cela faisait longtemps qu'un déjeuner n'avait pas était fait ici.

Chichi aussi est heureuse de voir toutes sa famille réunie, son mari, ses enfants, ses deux belles filles et ses deux petites filles. Pourtan, elle sent qu'il manque quelque chose. Pas son père, non, malgré qu'il soit pas là aujourd'hui. Qu'importe, ce n'est pas bien important.

-Dit grand-père, je peu m'asseoir sur t'es genoux ? Dit Shiloh à Végéta.

-Tu n'est pas un peu vieille pour ça ? Dit-il froidement.

Elle ne comprenait pas au début pourquoi Végéta était si froid avec elle en public et si gentil quand ils étaient tous les deux. A force elle n'y fait plus attention, c'est pourquoi elle décide de lui tirer la langue.

-Shiloh, tu peut venir sur les miens si tu veux. Dit Gokû avec un grand sourire.

La petite s'y précipite avec un grand sourire accroché au lèvre.

-Dites-moi les garçons, c'est quand que vous me donner un petit-fils ? Demande Chichi à ses fils.

Voila, ce qu'il manqué à Chichi, un petit-fils.

-Maman, tu sais, commence Gohan, j'ai un doute que nous puissions faire un autre enfant. Dit-il parlant de Videl et de lui. Pan à déjà 27 ans et sa ferais un grand écart d'âge. Finit-il.

Chichi se re concentre sur son assiette. Elle voulait un petit-fils, elle n'avait pas demandé la lune pourtant.

-Heu... Chichi... commence Bra, voila, nous voulions justement l'annoncer aujourd'hui, Goten et moi... heu... Je...

Tout le monde avait lever la tête sur Bra, qui elle même c'était levé pour parler. Elle cherche ses mots.

-Je suis enceinte ! Lâche Bra, mais cette fois-ci c'est avec le sourire qu'elle l'annonce. De trois mois. Précise t-elle.

-Qui sais, ça sera peut-être un garçon cette fois-ci. Dit Goten.

Chichi affiche un grand sourire, elle va encore être grand-mère et peut-être d'un petit-fils pour une fois.

-C'est génial, hurle t-elle.

-Oh moins je peu compté sur Bra pour avoir des petits enfants. Dit Bulma en regardant Trunks

Trunks a bien quitter la maison fammiliale, mais il n'est toujours pas marié et rien de laisse voir qu'il à une petite amie, Bulma est desesperer et a fini par se convaincre qu'il finirait vieux garçon.

-Je vais être grande sœur ? Dit Shiloh perdu.

-Apparemment ! Fit Gokû.

-Mais si c'est un garçon, vous aller me laissais tomber pour lui. Dit Shiloh en parlant de Gokû et Végéta.

Shiloh a beau porter des robes et faire tout ce que fait les jeunes fille de son âge, elle reste néanmoins la petite fille de Végéta et Gokû et elle adore se battre, tout comme Pan. Alors, si un garçon arrive, ils préféreront s'occuper de lui plutôt que d'elle, qui est une fille.

-Mais non voyons ! Dit Gokû.

-Mais ouais c'est ça... Dit-elle en croyant pas un mot de son grand-père.

-C'est pas grave, Shiloh, tu viendras t'entrainer avec moi ! Fait Pan.

Shiloh quitte les genoux de son grand-père pour aller remercier sa cousine.

-Et puis, c'est pas dit que se sera un garçon. Dit Bra.

Chichi brandi son couteau vers Bra.

-Y a intérêt que se soi un garçon, c'est surement la dernière chance que j'ai d'avoir un petit-fils. Dit Chichi en colère.

-Maman, pose ce couteau. Dit Gohan.

Bra s'accroche a Goten, apeurer par sa belle-mère.

-Chichi, voyont tu va blaisser quelqu'un... Dit Gokû avec naïveter.

La famille Son est une sacré famille, Mais Bra ne regrette pas d'avoir épousé Goten, elle se dit que sa fille sera surement aussi naïve que Gokû, après tous Goten a aussi hérité ça de son père. Et elle se dit que peut-être qu'elle sera aussi folle que Chichi, mais elle s'en fiche, elle est heureuse comme ça. Bref, toutes sa vie est tout simplement son choix, elle ne regrette rien !

 _Et vous à votre avis, se sera un garçon ou une fille ?_

 _ **FIN**_

 ** _OoooOoooO_**

 **Et voila c'est fini ! J'ai fait cette histoire pour m'amuser, je sais même pas si sa donne quelque chose de bien. Je vous laisse à votre imagination pour savoir si sa sera un garçon ou une fille. A vous de voir ! Et merci au lecteurs (Fantôme). J'ai pas fait ça pour avoir des reviews, je l'es fait pour moi et parce que j'aime inventer des histoires, avec ou sans lecteurs.**


End file.
